The present invention is directed towards the field of packaging equipment and packaging construction.
Once, primarily used to package the aggressive surfactants of concentrated detergents, laminate film packaging is now used for numerous applications including: soap boxes, cereal boxes, bottle carriers, can boxes, etc. The components of laminate film packaging include a layer of printed film and paperboard. The paperboard serves as a substrate to which the film layer is laminated. The laminate film may be surface printed or reverse printed film to allow for superb graphics while adding extra strength to the paperboard. An optional metalization layer deposited on the laminate film often replaces hard-to-recycle foil without losing the eye-catching brilliance of foils.
The advantages of laminate film packaging include adaptability to package detergents, chemicals, food or products. Laminate film packaging may be used for liquids, solids, or powders. The laminate film provides strength to the composition, therefore allowing for thinner, recycled, or otherwise lower strength paperboard to be used. Laminate film packaging is environmentally sound because in many situations it is made from post-consumer recycled fibers and is itself recyclable. Products packaged in laminate film packaging may have lower contamination levels due to the barrier properties of the film, resulting in products staying fresher longer and reaching the end-user in better condition. The graphic quality of the laminate film packaging may be high in comparison to conventional packaging technologies; in a retail-age when the packaging xe2x80x98sellsxe2x80x99 the product, the quality of the graphics is of the utmost importance.
Typically, laminate film packaging is made from recycled materials. Most often, the paperboard is a Double-Kraft Lined (DLK) product. DLK paperboard consists of mixed fibers in the inner plies with one ply of Kraft on either side for strength.
Typically, the film used for laminate film packaging is polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), or polyethylene terephthalate (PET). The film may be provided with a unique characteristic such as a holographic or mearl pattern.
The optional metalization layer may be included to provide a barrier layer for improved graphics. The improved graphics is a result of the reflectivity of the metalization layer. The metalization layer is provided on a surface of the film by vapor deposition and is commonly an aluminum layer.
Adhesive is used to assemble laminate film packaging. Two types of adhesive are conventionally used. The first type of adhesive is a cold glue and the second type is a hot glue.
The cold glue is an adhesive dissolved in a volatile carrier. The cold glue is applied to the laminate film packaging in a wet condition. Upon assembling the packaging, the volatile carrier is wicked from the adhesive into the paperboard or evaporated. The resulting dry adhesive provides tack to attach one section of the packaging to another. Since the volatile carrier needs to be removed from the cold glue, cold glue typically works better on plain paperboard without laminate film. The cold glue works sufficiently well on attaching laminate film packaging where a paperboard-to-paperboard attachment is required. Additionally, the packaging may be assembled with cold glue having a film-to-paperboard attachment. However, it is extremely difficult to obtain a satisfactory film-to-film attachment using cold glue. Cold glue may be dispensed from a nozzle or a cold glue pot. The nozzle for cold glue is often controlled by a solenoid that is actuated by a control system. The cold glue pot is a pad-printing device wherein a rotating pad has a raised area. The raised area picks-up glue from the glue pot and transfers it to the packaging.
Hot glue is an adhesive that is semi-fluid when hot and solid when cold. The hot glue is applied hot to packaging. Before the hot glue cools, the packaging is assembled. The hot glue is then cooled to provide an attachment between the two parts of the package. The hot glue provides a sufficient bond on film-to-film applications as well as paperboard-to-film and paperboard-to-paperboard attachment. Hot glue is most commonly dispensed from a nozzle. The nozzle is typically actuated by a solenoid that is controlled by a control system. As shown in FIG. 1, hot glue 20 is dispensed on a package 40 from a nozzle 50 during a glue dispensing condition. The package 40 moves in a forward direction 60 resulting in the hot glue 20 being dispensed in a line. The package 40 may be provided with a laminate film 30 on one side of the package 40. The hot glue 20 is dispensed until the nozzle 50 is turned off. The period following the dispensing condition is a post glue dispensing condition. Because the hot glue 20 is semi-fluid with a high viscosity, it stretches from the nozzle 50 after the nozzle 50 is turned off. During the post gluing dispensing condition as the package passes under the nozzle 50, a trailing end 70 (FIG. 2) of the hot glue 20 dispenses onto the package 40 in a non-exact manner.
Referring now to FIG. 2, it is difficult if not nearly impossible to control the actual location of the trailing end 70 of the hot glue 20. As a result of the difficulty of controlling the trailing end 70, the trailing end 70 may pass into a zone 80 where hot glue 20 is not desired. The zone 80 may be a fold area, an edge 44 of the package 40 or a location of two non-joined panels.
Packaging may be printed on one or both sides. Often paperboard is precut into a blank. The blank is inserted into a separate machine or in-line section of a continuous machine for gluing and folding. Gluing and folding is often completed while the package is moving at a speed in a progressive, continuous manner. The end result is a package ready to receive product for distribution and sale.
FIG. 3 shows a schematic representation of a conventional right angle gluing machine 100. The conventional gluing machine 100 is provided with an x-axis subsystem 102, a conventional transfer system 104 and a y-axis subsystem 106. The conventional right angle gluing machine 100 is provided to receive a blank 200 and process it into a completed package 202. The blank 200 travels in an x-axis direction 108 down the length of the x-axis subsystem 102 into the conventional transfer system 104. The conventional transfer system 104 receives the blank in the x-axis direction 108 and transfers it to a y-axis direction 110. The blank 200 is then ejected from the conventional transfer system 104 to the y-axis subsystem 106 traveling in the y-axis direction 110. After traveling the length of the y-axis subsystem 106, the blank 200 is converted to the completed package 202.
Having provided a brief overview of the conventional gluing machine 100, the individual subsystems will now be discussed in detail.
The x-axis subsystem 102 may be provided with a first folding station 122, an x-axis glue station 124, an x-axis progressive folding station 126 and an acceleration roll 128.
The conventional transfer system 104 may be provided with a conventional top cover 130, a pair of drive chains 140, a plurality of drive chain lugs such as a pair of chain lugs 142, and a V-stop 152.
The y-axis subsystem 106 may be provided with a y-axis glue station 144 and a y-axis progressive folding station 146. The specific tasks performed by the aforementioned components will be described by-way-of example herein.
Although countless packages are manufactured on the conventional right angle gluing machine 100, the package illustrated in the drawings and discussed in the specifications is a bottle carrier. It should be noted that the description of the bottle carrier is intended to provide an exemplary application for the conventional right angle gluing machine 100, but is not the only article manufactured by the machine.
As shown best in FIG. 4, a laminate film side of the bottle carrier blank 200 may be provided with a back panel graphic 204 and a front panel graphic 206. The back panel graphic 204 and front panel graphic 206 may be applied to the blank 200 in a number of ways well known in the art. The graphics 204, 206 may provide point-of-purchase marketing, directions, or other information as required for the particular application.
Referring to FIG. 5, the bottle carrier blank 200 may be provided with a variety of panels, partitions, glue flaps, features and fold lines. The blank 200 may be provided with a back panel 208, a left back panel 210, a right back panel 220, a bottom back panel 222, a bottom front panel 224, a front panel 226, a left front panel 228 and a right front panel 230.
The blank 200 may also be provided with a front spine 240, a back spine 242, a left front partition 244, a right front partition 246, a left back partition 248 and a right back partition 250. The blank 200 may also be provided with a right back glue flap 260, a right front glue flap 262, a front glue flap 264, a front partition glue flap 266, a left front partition glue flap 268, a right front partition glue flap 270, a back partition glue flap 274, a left back partition glue flap 280 and a right back partition glue flap 282.
The blank 200 may also be provided with a handle 284 having a front handle portion 286, a back handle portion 288, a front handle reinforcement portion 290 and a back handle reinforcement portion 300.
The blank 200 may also be provided with a left back fold line 302, a right back fold line 304, a bottom back fold line 306, a center bottom fold line 308, a right back glue flap fold line 310, a back spine fold line 320, a right front fold line 322, a left front fold line 324, a front glue flap fold line 326, a right front glue flap fold line 328, a front spine fold line 330, a center spine fold line 340, a front partition fold line 342, a back partition fold line 344, a left front partition fold line 346, a left front partition glue flap fold line 348, a right front partition fold line 350, a right front partition glue flap fold line 360, a left back partition fold line 362, a left back partition glue flap fold line 364, a right back partition fold line 366, a right back partition glue flap fold line 368, a left front handle fold line 370, a left back handle fold line 372, a center handle fold line 380, a right front handle fold line 382, a right back handle fold line 384, a handle reinforcement center fold line 385 and a right glue flap center fold line 386.
Referring to FIG. 7, the blank 200 (not shown in FIG. 7, however the blank 200 may be substantially similar to the first intermediate form 214) may be provided with a first right front glue area 390, a second right front glue area 400, a right back glue area 402, a first handle glue area 404, a second handle glue area 406, a third handle glue area 408, a fourth handle glue area 410, a fifth handle glue area 420, a first front spine glue area 422, a second front spine glue area 424, a first back spine glue area 426, a second back spine glue area 428, a left front partition glue area 430, a right front partition glue area 440, a left back partition glue area 442 and a right back partition glue area 444. The first right front glue area 390 may be provided on the paperboard side of the right front glue flap 262. The second right front glue area 400 may be provided on the paperboard side of the right front glue flap 262 near the right glue flap center fold line 386. The right back glue area 402 may be provided on the paperboard side of the right back glue flap 260. The first handle glue area 404 may be provided on the paperboard side of the front handle portion 286 and the back handle portion 288, crossing over the center handle fold line 380. The second handle glue area 406 and the third handle glue area 408 may be provided on the paperboard side of the front handle portion 286. The fourth handle glue area 410 and the fifth handle glue area 420 may be provided on the paperboard side of the back handle portion 288. The first front spine glue area 422 and the second front spine glue area 424 may be provided on the paperboard side of the front spine 240. The first back spine glue area 426 and the second back spine glue area 428 may be provided on the paperboard side of the back spine 242. The left front partition glue area 430 may be provided on the paperboard side of the left front partition glue flap 268. The right front partition glue area 440 may be provided on the paperboard side of the right front partition glue flap 270. The left back partition glue area 442 may be provided on the laminate film side of the left back partition glue flap 280. The right back partition glue area 444 may be provided on the laminate film side of the right back partition glue flap 282.
Referring to FIG. 9, the blank 200 (not shown in FIG. 9, however the blank 200 may be substantially similar to the fourth intermediate form 218) may be provided with a third front spine glue area 460, a fourth front spine glue area 462, a fifth front spine glue area 464, a sixth front spine glue area 466, a seventh front spine glue area 468, a sixth handle glue area 470, a seventh handle glue area 472, a front partition glue area 480, an eighth front spine glue area 482, a third right back glue area 484, a fourth right back glue area 486, a fifth right back glue area 488, a sixth right back glue area 490, a seventh right back glue area 500 and a first bottom glue area 502. The third front spine glue area 460 may be provided on the film side of the front spine 240. The fourth front spine glue area 462 may be provided on the film side of the front spine 240. The fifth front spine glue area 464 may be provided on the film side of the front spine 240. The sixth front spine glue area 466 may be provided on the film side of the front spine 240. The seventh front spine glue area 468 may be provided on the film side of the front spine 240. The sixth handle glue area 470 may be provided on the paperboard side of the front handle portion 286. The seventh handle glue area 472 may be provided on the paperboard side of the back handle portion 288. The front partition glue area 480 may be provided on the paperboard side of the front partition glue flap 266. The eighth front spine glue area 482 may be provided on the film side of the front spine 240. The third right back glue area 484 may be provided on the film side of the right back partition glue flap 282. The fourth right back glue area 486 may be provided on the laminate film side of the right front glue flap 262. The fifth right back glue area 488 may be provided on the laminate film side of the right front glue flap 262. The sixth right back glue area 490 may be provided on the laminate film side of the right front glue flap 262. The seventh right back glue area 500 may be provided on the laminate film side of the right front glue flap 262. The first bottom glue area 502 may be provided on the paperboard side of the front glue flap 264.
Referring to FIG. 5, having provided the elements of the blank 200, the relationship of the elements will now be described in detail herein.
The bottom back panel 222 may be pivotally attached to the back panel 208 at the bottom back fold line 306. The bottom front panel 224 may be pivotally attached to the bottom back panel 222 at the center bottom fold line 308. The right back panel 220 may be pivotally attached to the back panel 208 at the right back fold line 304. The right back glue flap 260 may be pivotally attached to the right back panel 220 at the right back glue flap fold line 310. The left back panel 210 may be pivotally attached to the back panel 208 at the left back fold line 302. The back spine 242 may be pivotally attached to the left back panel 210 at the back spine fold line 320. The back partition glue flap 274 may be pivotally attached to the back spine 242 at the back partition fold line 344. The left back partition 248 may be pivotally attached to the back partition glue flap 274 at the left back partition fold line 362. The left back partition glue flap 280 may be pivotally attached to the left back partition 248 at the left back partition glue flap fold line 364. The right back partition 250 may be pivotally attached to the back partition glue flap 274 at the right back partition fold line 366. The right back partition glue flap 282 may be pivotally attached to the right back partition 250 at the right back partition glue flap fold line 368. The front spine 240 may be pivotally attached to the back spine 242 at the center spine fold line 340. The front partition glue flap 266 may be pivotally attached to the front spine 240 at the front partition fold line 342. The left front partition 244 may be pivotally attached to the front spine 240 at the left front partition fold line 346. The left front partition glue flap 268 may be pivotally attached to the left front partition 244 at the left front partition glue flap fold line 348. The right front partition 246 may be pivotally attached to the front spine 240 at the right front partition fold line 350. The right front partition glue flap 270 may be pivotally attached to the right front partition 246 at the right front partition glue flap fold line 360. The left front panel 228 may be pivotally attached to the front spine 240 at the front spine fold line 330. The front panel 226 may be pivotally attached to the left front panel 228 at the left front fold line 324. The front glue flap 264 may be pivotally attached to the front panel 226 at the front glue flap fold line 326. The right front panel 230 may be pivotally attached to the front panel 226 at the right front fold line 322. The right front glue flap 262 may be pivotally attached to the right front panel 230 at the right front glue flap fold line 328. The right front glue flap 262 may be pivotally attached to the right back glue flap 260 at the right glue flap center fold line 386. The front handle portion 286 may be pivotally attached to the front spine 240 at the left handle fold line 370. The back handle portion 288 may be pivotally attached to the back spine 242 at the left back handle fold line 372. The front handle portion 286 may be pivotally attached to the back handle portion 288 at the 380. The front handle reinforcement portion 290 may be pivotally attached to the front handle portion 286 at the right front handle fold line 382. The back handle reinforcement portion 300 may be pivotally attached to the back handle portion 288 at the right back handle fold line 384. The front handle reinforcement portion 290 may be pivotally attached to the back handle reinforcement portion 300 at the handle reinforcement center fold line 385.
Referring to FIG. 3, the various panels and fold lines result in the blank 200 being capable of being glued and folded by the conventional right angle gluing machine 100. The resulting glued and folded blank 200 is the completed package 202.
Having provided a detailed description of the blank 200 and its elements, assembly of the completed package 202 will now be described. As best shown in FIG. 6, the blank 200 undergoes a progression of gluing and folding steps to transform the blank 200 to the completed package 202. The steps to make the completed package 202 may include a first folding step, a first gluing step, a second folding step, a change-of-direction step, a second gluing step and a third folding step. The steps to make the completed package 202 may result in a first intermediate form 212, a second intermediate form 214 (detailed in FIG. 7), a third intermediate form 216 (detailed in FIG. 8) and a fourth intermediate form 218 (detailed in FIG. 9).
Referring now to FIG. 3, the blank 200 may be introduced to the x-axis subsystem 102 of the conventional gluing machine 100 from a delivery stack 148. The paperboard side of the blank 200 may be facing up when introduced to the conventional gluing machine 100. The orientation of the blank 200 may be such that the front partition glue flap 266 and the front glue flap 264 lead the blank 200 as it travels in the x-axis direction 108. The blank 200 is driven down the length of the x-axis subsystem 102 by belts and rollers.
Referring still to FIG. 3, the first station that the blank 200 is delivered to is the first folding station 122. At the first folding station 122 the blank 200 is converted to the first intermediate form 212 during the first folding step. To accomplish the conversion to the first intermediate form 212, the front partition glue flap 266 is folded under the blank 200 about the front partition fold line 342 (also line Exe2x80x94E) as shown in FIG. 7. This folding about line Exe2x80x94E results in the laminate side of the front partition glue flap 266 coming into contact with the laminate side of the front spine 240. Additionally, the back partition glue flap 274 and all panels operationally attached thereto are folded over the blank 200 about the back partition fold line 344 (also line Fxe2x80x94F). This folding about line Fxe2x80x94F results in the paperboard side of the back partition glue flap 274 coming into contact with the paperboard side of the back spine 242. Having folded the front partition glue flap 266 and the back partition glue flap 274, the first intermediate form 212 (FIG. 6) now exists.
Referring to FIG. 3, the first intermediate form 212 travels further in the x-axis subsystem 102 to the x-axis glue station 124 where the first gluing step may occur. As best shown in FIG. 7, the first intermediate form 212 (FIG. 6) receives glue from the x-axis glue station 124 thereby converting the first intermediate form 212 into the second intermediate form 214. The glue applied by the x-axis glue station 124 may be cold glue dispensed from a cold glue pot system. The x-axis glue station 124 may provide glue on the first right front glue area 390, the second right front glue area 400, the right back glue area 402, the first handle glue area 404, the second handle glue area 406, the third handle glue area 408, the fourth handle glue area 410, the fifth handle glue area 420, the first front spine glue area 422, the second front spine glue area 424, the first back spine glue area 426, the second back spine glue area 428, the left front partition glue area 430, the right front partition glue area 440, the left back partition glue area 442 and the right back partition glue area 444.
Referring to FIG. 3, the second intermediate form 214 travels further in the x-axis subsystem 102 to the x-axis progressive folding station 126 where the second folding step may occur. At the x-axis progressive folding station 126, portions of the second intermediate form 214 are folded to convert the second intermediate form 214 to the third intermediate form 216. Referring to FIG. 8, while traveling through the x-axis progressive folding station 126 (FIG. 3), the front spine 240 may be folded about the front spine fold line 330 (also line Gxe2x80x94G) such that the front spine 240 overlies a portion of the left front panel 228 and the front panel 226. The folding of the front spine 240 may result in the glue located on the left front partition glue area 430 and the glue located on the right front partition glue area 440 adhesively attaching the left front partition glue flap 268 and the right front partition glue flap 270 to the front panel 226, respectively. Additionally, the glue located on the first front spine glue area 422 and the glue located on the second front spine glue area 424 may attach the paperboard side of the front handle portion 286 to the paperboard side of the front spine 240. The back spine 242 may be operatively attached to the front spine 240 by the center spine fold line 340, resulting in folding of the back spine 242. The back spine 242 may fold about the back spine fold line 320 (Gxe2x80x94G) to bring the back partition glue area 442 and the glue located on the right back partition glue area 444 into contact with the back panel 208. Additionally, the glue located on the first back spine glue area 426 and the glue located on the second back spine glue area 428 may attach to the paperboard side of the back handle portion 288.
The next fold that occurs in the x-axis progressive folding station 126 may be the folding of the right front panel 230 about the right front fold line 322 (also line Hxe2x80x94H) such that the right front panel 230 overlies a portion of the front panel 226. The folding of the right front panel 230 may result in the joining of the glue located on the first right front glue area 390 to the paperboard side of the front partition glue flap 266. Additionally, the glue located on the second handle glue area 406 and the glue located on the third handle glue area 408 may attached to the paperboard side of the right front glue flap 262. The folding of the right front panel 230 may also result in the joining of the glue located on the second right front glue area 400 to the film side of the front spine 240. The right back panel 220 may be operatively attached to the right front panel 230 by the right glue flap center fold line 386. Therefore, the folding of the right front panel 230 may result in the folding of the right back panel 220 about the right back fold line 304. The folding of the right back panel 220 may result in the glue located on the right back glue area 402 contacting the laminate side of the back spine 242. Additionally, the glue located on the fourth handle glue area 410 and the glue located on the fifth handle glue area 420 may attach to the paperboard side of the right back glue flap 260. The folding during the second folding step of the second intermediate form 214 (FIG. 7) may result in the third intermediate form 216.
Referring to FIG. 3, the third intermediate form 216 continues traveling in the x-axis direction 108 from the x-axis progressive folding station 126 into the acceleration roll 128. While in the acceleration roll 128, the third intermediate form 216 accelerates in the x-axis direction 108. It is necessary to accelerate the third intermediate form 216 in order to create time to bring the entire third intermediate form 216 into the conventional transfer system 104. During the period that the third intermediate form 216 is located in the conventional transfer system 104, the conventional top cover 130 may hold the third intermediate form 216 flat. Additionally, the only openings in the conventional top cover 130 are the conventional top cover openings 150. The conventional top cover openings 150 are provided for accommodating the chain lugs 142. The third intermediate form 216 may be stopped in the conventional transfer system 104 by the V-stop 152. The V-stop 152 nearly instantaneously stops the third intermediate form 216 by catching the third intermediate form 216 at the front glue flap 264. After the third intermediate form 216 is stopped, the chain lugs 142 contact the right front fold line 322 (FIG. 8) and the right back fold line 304 (FIG. 8). The chain lugs 142 drive the third intermediate form 216 in the y-axis direction 110 during the change-of-direction step. The third intermediate form 216 may be ejected from the conventional transfer system 104 into the y-axis subsystem 106 by the chain lugs 142.
Upon entering the y-axis subsystem 106 the third intermediate form 216 progresses in the y-axis direction 110 into the y-axis glue station 144. At the y-axis glue station 144 the third intermediate form 216 receives hot glue during the second gluing step from hot glue guns to create the fourth intermediate form 218. Referring to FIG. 9, the y-axis glue station 144 (FIG. 3) may provide glue to the third front spine glue area 460, the fourth front spine glue area 462, the fifth front spine glue area 464, the sixth front spine glue area 466, the seventh front spine glue area 468, the sixth handle glue area 470, the seventh handle glue area 472, the front partition glue area 480, the eighth front spine glue area 482, the third right back glue area 484, the fourth right back glue area 486, the fifth right back glue area 488, the sixth right back glue area 490, the seventh right back glue area 500 and the first bottom glue area 502. All of the glue applied by the y-axis glue station 144 (FIG. 3) is parallel to the y-axis direction 110 on lines Bxe2x80x94B. Exemplary lines Bxe2x80x94B are shown in FIG. 9 on the seventh front spine glue area 468, the sixth handle glue area 470, the fifth right back glue area 488 and the first bottom glue area 502. The application of glue to the third intermediate form 216 (FIG. 8) results in a conversion to the fourth intermediate form 218.
The fourth intermediate form 218 may proceed in the y-axis direction 110 (FIG. 3) to the y-axis progressive fold station 146 during the third folding step. Referring now to FIG. 9, the first operation in the y-axis progressive fold station 146 (FIG. 3) may complete is folding of the front handle reinforcement portion 290 about the right front handle fold line 382 (also Gxe2x80x94G). The front handle reinforcement portion 290 may be operatively attached to the back handle reinforcement portion 300 by the handle reinforcement center fold line 385. Therefore, folding the front handle reinforcement portion 290 about the right front handle fold line 382 may result in the folding of back handle reinforcement portion 300 about the right back handle fold line 384 (Gxe2x80x94G). Folding of the front handle reinforcement portion 290 and the back handle reinforcement portion 300 may result in the glue located on the seventh handle glue area 472 attaching to the paperboard side of the front handle reinforcement portion 290 and the back handle reinforcement portion 300 to the handle 284. The folding of the front handle reinforcement portion 290 and the back handle reinforcement portion 300 also captures the right front glue flap 262 and the right back glue flap 260 near the right glue flap center fold line 386 between the front handle reinforcement portion 290 and back handle reinforcement portion 300 and the handle 284. The next fold in the y-axis progressive fold station 146 may be the folding of the bottom front panel 224 about the center bottom fold line 308 (also Ixe2x80x94I). The fold about line Ixe2x80x94I may result in the paperboard side of the bottom back panel 222 contacting the paperboard side of the bottom front panel 224. Next the front panel 226 and all the portions operatively attached thereto are folded along the spine fold line Dxe2x80x94D. The folding of the front panel 226 about spine fold line Dxe2x80x94D may result in the contact of the glue located on the first bottom glue area 502 to the laminate film side of the bottom front panel 224. Additionally the glue located on the third front spine glue area 460, the fourth front spine glue area 462, the fifth front spine glue area 464, the sixth front spine glue area 466, the seventh front spine glue area 468 and the eighth front spine glue area 482 may contact the film side of the back spine 242. The folding about the spine fold line Dxe2x80x94D may also cause the hot glue located on the front partition glue area 480 to contact the paperboard side of the back partition glue flap 274. The glue located on the third right back glue area 484, the fourth right back glue area 486, the fifth right back glue area 488, the sixth right back glue area 490 and the seventh right back glue area 500 may contact the film side of the right back glue flap 260. It is important to note that since the various hot glue applied during the second gluing step to the glue areas 460, 462, 464, 466, 468, 484, 486, 488 and 490 are applied to the laminate film side rather than the paperboard side. Additionally these glue strips are used to adhere the laminated film side of the fourth intermediate form 218 together. The folding performed at the y-axis progressive fold station 146 (FIG. 3) results in the conversion of the fourth intermediate form 218 to the completed package 202 (FIG. 10).
Referring to FIG. 3, the completed package 202 travels further in the y-axis subsystem 106 to a compression stack 160. The compression stack 160 is a collection of completed packages 202 where pressure is applied for a period of time. The pressure and time allows for sufficient attachment between panels by the glue. After exiting from the y-axis subsystem 106, a completed package 202 may be erected into an erected package 190 (FIG. 11). The erected carrier 190 may receive six bottles for distribution.
As shown in the figures and described in the specifications, the front handle reinforcement portion 290 and the back handle reinforcement portion 300 are folded in the y-axis progressive folding station 146. An alternative method of manufacturing the bottle carrier may be to fold the front handle reinforcement portion 290 and the 300 in the x-axis progressive folding station 126. Adhesive applied to hold the front handle reinforcement portion 290 and the back handle reinforcement portion 300, such as the seventh front spine glue 468, the sixth front spine glue 470, the seventh handle glue 472 and the seventh right back glue 500 may be applied by angling the glue dispensers under the front handle reinforcement portion 290 and the back handle reinforcement portion 300. After applying the first y-direction glue strip 1100 and the second y-direction glue strip 1102, the front handle reinforcement portion 290 and the back handle reinforcement portion 300 may be attached in a similar manner as previously described.
Referring to FIG. 11, the erected carrier 190, formed according to the process described above, will have glue located on lines Bxe2x80x94B which are substantially parallel to the spine fold line Dxe2x80x94D. The first bottom glue area 502 on the front glue flap 264 is an preferred glue strip because it is parallel to an edge 265 on the front glue flap 264. The glue located on the first bottom glue area 502 is provided in order to attach the front glue flap 264 in a contiguous strip thereby creating a stronger joint. Also the glue located on the first bottom glue area 502 is sufficiently long in length and it is overall able to be applied in a controlled manner. The trailing end 70 (FIG. 2) is confined to a controlled location where it does not interfere wit the operation or aesthetics of the completed carrier 202. Referring to FIG. 9, on-the-other-hand, the glue located on the third right back glue area 484, the fourth right back glue area 486, the fifth right back glue area 488, and the sixth right back glue area 490 are perpendicular to an edge 205 of the back panel graphics 204. The glue located on the third right back glue area 484, the fourth right back glue area 486, the fifth right back glue area 488, and the sixth right back glue area 490 may have tail portions (shown as a tail portion 492 of the third right back glue area 484) overlying the back panel graphics 204. Since hot melt glue is often non-transparent, the presence of the tail portion 492 on the back panel graphics 204 may be considered to be a cosmetic flaw. Often the presence of a cosmetic flaw will render the erected carrier 190 unusable. A specific example of a functional defect may be that the tail portion 492 may cause functional problems when spanning over the right front glue flap fold line 328. Additionally, the tail portion 492 may attach the right front panel 230 to the right back panel 220, resulting in difficulty converting the completed package 202 to the erected container 190.
An additional example of the limitations of the prior art is that the glue applied to the eighth front spine glue area 482 may have a tail portion 494 resulting in difficulty erecting the completed package 202 into the erected container 190. When erecting the completed package 202, the tail portion 494 may inhibit the proper folding of the right front partition 246 and the right back partition 250. The right front partition 246 moves to a position that may be 90 degrees from the front spine 240. If the tail portion 494 is present, the right front partition 246 is attached to right back partition 250. Therefore erecting the completed package 202 may be limited by the tail portion 494 as the right front partition 246 moves away from the back spine 242. With the previous discussion, it can be readily appreciated that the location of glue is of the utmost importance.
In order to address the problems described above, conventional right angle gluing machines are operated at a reduced speed in order to attempt to more precisely control the location of the glue. This reduced speed results in lower throughput of the machine. In a manufacturing environment, throughput equates directly to the revenue and profitability of the business.
A method of making a paperboard container is disclosed. The method may include moving a blank in a first direction and moving the blank in a second direction. The second direction may be transverse to the first direction. The method may further include applying a first quantity of adhesive to a first area on the blank while the blank is moving in the first direction. After applying the first adhesive, folding the blank about at least one line. The method may further include applying a second quantity of adhesive to the blank after folding the blank and before moving the blank in a second direction.
Also disclosed is a method of applying adhesive to a blank. The method of applying adhesive may include moving the blank in a first direction and moving the blank in a second direction. The second direction may be transverse to the first direction. The method may further include stopping the blank from moving in the first direction and applying adhesive to the blank after the moving the blank in the first direction and before the moving the blank in the second direction.
Yet another disclosure is a method of making a container. The method of making a container may include providing an adhesive dispenser, moving a blank in a first direction, and moving the blank in second direction that may be transverse to the first direction. The method may further include applying a first quantity of adhesive to the blank with the adhesive dispenser while the blank may be moving in the first direction and applying a second quantity of adhesive to the blank with the adhesive dispenser while the blank may be moving in the second direction.
A ninety-degree adhesive application machine is also disclosed. The machine may include a first section extending in a first direction, a transfer assembly attached to the first section and a second section attached to the transfer assembly. The second section may be extending in a second direction that is transverse to the first direction. The machine may be further provided with at least one adhesive applicator attached to the transfer assembly.
A bottle carrier is also disclosed. The bottle carrier may be provided with a first half and a second half. The first half is foldingly attached to the second half about a spine fold line. The bottle carrier my be further provided with at least one extruded adhesive strip adhering the first half to the second half on an adhesive line, wherein the adhesive line may be transverse to the spine fold line.